


getting caught up

by writerblender



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Wondertrev Fic Exchange, happy holidays everyone!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerblender/pseuds/writerblender
Summary: “Diana,” Victor’s voice echoes across the BatCave. “It’s Steve.”“Again?"





	getting caught up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrozenHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/gifts).



“Diana,” Victor’s voice echoes across the BatCave.

“It’s Steve.”

“Again?” This time it’s Barry, piping up from where he’s seated lazily on the stairs, tinkering away at one of Bruce’s damaged weapons in attempts to get it in working order again.

“Barry,” Diana warns, sending him a playful glare as she stands, already on her way to the door. 

“This is the third time this  _ month _ ,” Barry protests quietly, smiling sheepishly at her. 

“Are you coming with me or not?”

“Race you there,” is Barry’s only reply.

…

It takes Barry and Diana a matter of minutes to take out the henchman that have captured Steve this time; they find him holed up in a back room, pacing as he examines the room for a possible escape. 

Bruce demands that Diana take Steve back to their home and make sure he’s alright. When Steve protests, arguing about completing mission reports, Bruce cuts him off, telling him that he’ll just copy the paperwork from his last few incidents.

The two leave with Diana stifling a smile behind her hand and Steve’s cheeks and ears glowing red. 

…

“Diana, I’m  _ fine _ ,” Steve insists once more, as Diana peers over him, pushing gently at his rib cage with her fingertips to check for bruises or broken bones. “ _Really_. They just knocked me out. I’ll take two…”

“Advil,” Diana supplies the modern terminology for him and Steve sighs, grateful for the aid.

“Two Advil! And I’ll be fine,” Steve pleads as Diana straightens, hands now moving to examine his head.

“Does this hurt?” She asks softly and Steve gazes up at her through her fingers.

“What are you doing?”

“Checking for a concussion.”

“Diana,” Steve pleads, grabbing her wrists gently and bringing her hands back down to hold in his. “I’m okay.” Diana only shoots him a displeased look but doesn’t pull away from his touch, so Steve takes it upon himself to continue speaking. “I’m not going to break.”

“But — …” Diana pauses, words tying up on her tongue. She doesn’t want to insult Steve; she knows how strong and capable he is. He was navigating a war before he crashed into her life. However, she doesn’t know how else to express her concern for his well being. Losing him twice is a burden that she doesn't think she'll be able to bear.

“But nothing. I’m human. Not made of glass,” Steve explains.

“You’re _human_ ,” Diana repeats softly and Steve smiles at her, squeezing her hands softly.

“A human with many years to live ahead of him,” he reminds her. “Remember what your sister told us? As many moons as you see, I see.” Diana only nods, remembering Artemis’s words once she had agreed to help Zeus bring back Steve to the land of the living two years ago. She’d promised Diana his return with no strings attached and no expiration date — as long as Diana was there, Steve would be by her side. No planes and no heroics would take him away from her early this time.

“In that case, Steve Trevor, you should prepare yourself for many, many moons.”

Steve beams.

…

Diana is curled up in bed, replying to business emails on her phone before she eventually succumbs to sleep for the day. Steve is beside her, reading a large work, detailing events from the Cold War, in attempts to catch up on all of the history he missed in the last hundred years. They’ve fallen into a comfortable, working silence; one that has become almost as routine as Steve’s captures as the Justice League’s newest addition.

Steve looks over briefly at Diana after skimming a paragraph about a mysterious, almost god-like heroine on the front lines of the war, about to comment on her involvement yet again, when he notices the way she’s worrying at her bottom lip.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Hm?” Diana asks, looking up at him. “Nothing. Why do you ask?”

“You’re doing your thing when you’re thinking.”

“My thing?”

“Yeah, the lip thing.”

“What lip thing?”

“This,” he says, imitating the way her teeth bite at her lower lip. “You only do it when you’re stressed about stuff. When you can’t figure it out. What’s going on?”

“Steve, it’s nothing.”

“What? You think just cause I’m getting caught by bad guys left and right that I can’t help a lady out with her thoughts?”

Diana only grins at his teasing tone by resting her head on his chest. “My assistant is worried about the new Wakanda exhibit. I thought she could handle it but one of the men from the other departments overtook her. Her idea is ruined and I won’t be able to fly in to help her fix it. I don’t want to fire him but…”

“But he’s an asshole?”

“He’s my coworker.”

Steve only laughs to himself at her comment before they fall back into their quiet routine. This carries on for a while; the only noise filing the room is the turn of pages as Steve moves further in his book. 

“Speaking of co-workers, how’s Arthur?" Steve asks, breaking the silence yet again and fumbling to save his page and set aside his book without jostling Diana.. "I haven’t seen him around lately."

“Good. Mera has been doing great work to help him with his kingdom.”

“She’s a force to be reckoned with. Gods forbid he disagree with her.”

Diana smiles at him, looking up to meet his gaze. “Barry was happy to see you today.”

“Yeah, well, we can’t say the same for Bruce."

“He was concerned for you.”

“He didn’t want me around.”

“He’s … worried about your tendency to get caught behind enemy lines.”

“That’s how I get information, Diana. We took down a whole ring of underground smugglers in Gotham today. We would’ve never been able to do that if I just beat those men up and moved on.”

“He thinks spies are supposed to be better at not getting caught.”

“Does he know my method  _ is _ to get caught?”

"He thinks spies are supposed to be sneaky.”

“Spies _are_ sneaky. I  _ am _ sneaky. I’m letting the bad guys believe they have the upper hand.”

Diana only shakes her head, smiling to herself. “As long as you don’t let them hurt you, Steve. I don’t wish for anything bad to happen to you again.”

“Hey,” Steve’s voice drops as he wraps an arm around her, squeezing her shoulder gently. “As many…”

“Moons as I see,” Diana finishes for him and Steve only nods, kissing her head.

There’s a beat of silence as they both lie in each other’s presence before Steve speaks again.

“If anything, we should really be worrying about _you_.”

Diana can’t help but laugh, muffling her giggle into Steve’s shirt as she listens to him laugh as well.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a gift for the lovely hawaiianteeshirtdad (FrozenHearts) for the WonderTrev Gift Exchange. 
> 
> if you wanna talk, i'm on tumblr @ wndasmaximoffs
> 
> happy holidays!!


End file.
